Eddie Peugeot
Portugal |cidade_atual = Maués / Brasil |data_nascimento = 07 de Setembro de 1979 (40 anos) |profissao = Empresário e piloto |time_de_coracao = Corinthians (SP) |religião = Católico (1979 > 1985, 1997 >) Ateu (1985 > 1997) |pai = João Peugeot |mãe = Maria Peugeot |irmaos = Freddy Peugeot |parentes = Tony Peugeot (tio) Donaldo Peugeot (primo) |filhos = Pedro Teixeira Peugeot João Victor Peugeot Maria Carolina Ferruccio |relacionamentos = Lindinnez Ferruccio (1996, 2015 >) Brena Dortmund (2010 > 2014) Karolyina Dortmund (2014 > 2015) |primeira_aparicao_episodio = Este é o Nosso Dia (1992) |primeira_aparicao_volume = Eddie e Seus Peugeots(1984) |primeira_aparicao_jogo = Eddie e Seus Peugeots: O RPG (2000) |primeira_aparição_filme = Eddie e Seus Peugeots: O Filme (2008) |autor_personagem = Ivens Cruz Cardoso |dublagem_personagem = Ivens Cruz Cardoso |signo = Virgem}} "Meu nome é Eddie Peugeot, sim esse é o meu nome!" 50px Edimar Andrade Peugeot Neiva ou simplesmente Eddie Peugeot (Peugeotlândia, 07 de Setembro de 1979 -) é o personagem principal da série ''Eddie e Seus Peugeots''. Filho primogênito de João Peugeot e Maria Neiva Peugeot, sobrinho de Tony Peugeot, neto de José Peugeot, e irmão mais velho de Freddy Peugeot. Nascido em Peugeotlândia em Portugal, Eddie viveu por 28 anos em Maués, Amazonas, mas os problemas políticos resultaram a sua mudança para São Paulo, onde morou até 2017, quando retornou para o município amazonense. Teve quatro relacionamentos envolvendo três mulheres: Lindinnez Ferruccio, Brena Dortmund (teve um filho com ela, Pedro Teixeira Peugeot), e Karolyina Dortmund, a primeira é a atual esposa e teve dois filhos gêmeos com ela, João Victor Peugeot Ferruccio e Maria Carolina Ferruccio Peugeot. Foi piloto da Fórmula Peugeot de 1997 até 2014 pela Scuderia Família Peugeot, e oito vezes campeão da categoria superando os números do seu pai, João Peugeot, e Naruto Uzumaki em títulos. No futebol, Eddie é torcedor fanático pelo Sport Club Corinthians Paulista, junto com o irmão Freddy Peugeot, alguns funcionários-amigos, e das ex-namoradas Brena Dortmund e Karolyina Dortmund (Lindinnez preferiu torcer pelo clube por conta do seu amor ao Eddie). Eddie é dono do Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots, proprietário da Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV (ambos fundados pelo seu tio, Tony Peugeot), PortalESP.com, e a própria série. Em outros esportes, Eddie é fã de pro-wrestling/luta livre/telecatch, futebol americano (torcedor do New England Patriots), rugby, e MMA. Características Originalmente Eddie Peugeot possuía cabelos e sobrancelhas azuis, pele moreno e olhos castanhos, geneticamente recebidos do pai. A partir de 2004, Eddie mudou a sua aparência ao pintar os cabelos e sobrancelhas para a cor preta, dando assim a sua nova identidade Até esse ano, Eddie vestia diversas roupas casuais de camisa com mangas curtas, calças jeans longas, tênis, e jaquetas de diversas cores, com a exceção da cor verde (devido a sua rivalidade por ser corintiano). A partir de 2004, Eddie preferiu se vestir com camisa laranja, jaqueta preta, calça jeans preta e sapatos ou tênis pretos ou raramente de qualquer cor. Durante a adolescência, Eddie foi pessoalmente questionado pela sua então namorada Lindinnez Ferruccio devido a sua magreza ou problemas de alimentação, apesar da própria ter um corpo físico bem diferente ao dele. Desde então, Eddie começou a praticar exercícios físicos para ganhar massa muscular, que atualmente sequer quer se expor em público em praias ou piscinas públicas, para evitar uma atenção intensa de paparazzis e fãs. Atualmente, Eddie frequenta academias em seu tempo livre e se expôs pelo seu perfil no Instagram, causando grande sucesso e muitos "likes", além de elogios nos comentários. Eddie possui um temperamento curto quando é provocado, e revide a provocação com palavras de baixo calão ou com agressividade com outros homens. Já quando é provocado pelas mulheres, Eddie sequer presta atenção à provocação. A agressividade do Eddie é alterado dependendo do grau de provocação ou da crítica, visível frequentemente em seus comentários no programa Eddie Alerta, quando comenta os noticiários da política, sendo o tema bastante conturbado para o próprio. Eddie pratica Artes Marciais Mistas (MMA) praticando jiu-jitsu, muai-thay, taekwondo e judô, sendo faixa preta dessas modalidades. O gosto musical do Eddie é rock. Suas bandas preferidas são: Queen, Guns 'n Roses, Kiss, Faith No More, e entre outros. Além disso, Eddie possui e toca a guitarra, inclusive, possui uma banda própria intitulada "Eddie e Seus Peugeots Rock Band", que produz algumas músicas e regrava covers das músicas preferidas pessoalmente dos integrantes e que foram executadas na animação. Eddie é fã de animações japonesas (animes). Seu primeiro contato foi quando assistiu na televisão Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) entre 1994 e 1996, inclusive, assistindo ao lado da Lindinnez. Recentemente, Eddie possui coletâneas de volumes de mangás de diversas franquias, incluindo Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Naruto e, mais recente, My Hero Academia (Boku no Hero Academia). Biografia 'Infância' Eddie Peugeot nasceu no dia 07 de setembro de 1979 em Peugeotlândia, Portugal, filho de João Peugeot, mecânico e piloto de automobilismo, e Maria Neiva Peugeot, comunitária. No ano seguinte, nasceu o seu irmão caçula, Frederico Peugeot, que mais tarde ganhou o apelido de Freddy pelo próprio irmão. Em 1983, Eddie começava a praticar os seus primeiros desenhos e, mais tarde, começou a elaborar os primeiros quadrinhos. Isso chamou a atenção do seu pai, que o incentivou e mais tarde, publicou a sua primeira tiragem em 14 de março de 1984. Era o início do Eddie e Seus Peugeots, sua principal obra. Em 1985, falece o seu pai, João Peugeot, vítima de uma trombose cerebral. No ano seguinte, sua família se muda para o Brasil como uma tentativa de recomeçar a vida e passa a se residir em Maués, no estado do Amazonas, no qual não só ganha a cidadania brasileira, mas é matriculado para estudar no 1º Colégio Primário Estadual de Maués. 'Adolescência' 'Fase Atual' Em 2010, Eddie recebe a notícia do assassinato do seu primo, Donaldo Peugeot, sargento do Exército. A morte do primo, a primeira grande perda na família desde o falecimento da sua mãe, Maria Neiva Peugeot, em 2002, mudou a sua postura nas críticas, dessa vez, contra o governo na época, passando a se tornar o inimigo número 1 do governo brasileiro (2003-2018), ganhando o apelido de "o homem mais odiado do mundo" e "louco, doente e débil mental" pela mídia, este último viria ser o título da sua biografia. Ainda nesse ano, Eddie soube da gravidez da amiga Brena Dortmund, que alegou que o filho poderia pertencer ao Eddie ou ao Freddy. Em 25 de agosto de 2011, nasce o Pedro Teixeira Peugeot, que posteriormente foi submetido ao exame de DNA e confirmou a paternidade ao Eddie. Eddie então se casa com Brena Dortmund, que durou até 2014, quando os dois assinaram o divórcio e o Eddie perde a guarda do filho. Em 2014, devido a sua forte divergência com a política local em Maués, Eddie decide mudar as instalações da sua empresa para São Paulo, além de se mudar para a cidade. Por lá, Eddie conhece uma nova funcionária da filial paulistana da sua emissora, chamada Karolyina Dortmund. Mais tarde, os dois começam a se relacionar, porém, leva uma forte divergência com outra amiga dela, Kerol Mori-Neiva, fazendo que o novo casal se tornasse rival do outro casal. Em 2015, Eddie é surpreendido em seu apartamento com a presença da sua antiga amada Lindinnez Ferruccio, depois de 19 anos da última vez que os dois estiveram juntos. Foi um encontro emocionante, sem saber que foi a sua namorada Karolyina que articulou o reencontro. Em dezembro, Eddie e Karolyina terminam o namoro e o Eddie reata com a Lindinnez depois de 19 anos, sendo selado com um beijo durante a ceia de Natal, que foi a promessa do Eddie que não tinha cumprido em 1996. Ainda nesse ano, devido ao fortalecimento da instabilidade política no Brasil, Eddie surpreende e anuncia que o Eddie e Seus Peugeots usará o lema "Sem Justiça Não Tem Cor" na metade do ano. Posteriormente, o logotipo acabou sendo alterado para tons de cinza, preto e branco, e herdou a música "Pilgrimage" (Nine Inch Nails, The Fragile, 1999) como tema. Era a mensagem do Eddie em prol do apoio à Operação Lava Jato, ao impeachmentda então presidente Dilma Rousseff, e, de forma surpreendente, apoio ao restabelecimento da monarquia, que poderia trazer a Família Imperial de volta ao poder depois de 126 anos. Em 2016, a cobertura do impeachment da então presidente Dilma Rousseff no canal foi intensificada com a transmissão da votação na Câmara em abril, tendo o próprio Eddie comentando a postura de cada deputado. Um mês depois, houve a votação no Senado que determinou o afastamento temporário da já ex-presidente, agora com Michel Temer assumindo a presidência. Para o Eddie, "o afastamento da Dilma, seja contestado ou não, é o início da verdadeira revolução política que visa o fim do petismo no Brasil, pois o que vai complementar essa revolução são as eleições em 2018". Em agosto, houve mudança nos nomes dos canais de TV por assinatura da Rede Eddie e Seus Peugeots, que antes se chamavam PortalESP TV e PortalESP TV2, passam a se chamar Rede ESP 2 e Rede ESP 3, para facilitar a identificação dos canais fechados com o próprio canal aberto. Também nesse mês, Eddie preparou e enviou toda a equipe que acompanhará as Olimpíadas no Rio de Janeiro pelo canal. No mês seguinte, no dia do seu aniversário de 37 anos, Eddie recebe um presente inesperado: Lindinnez está esperando não só um, mas dois filhos gêmeos. Mais tarde, Eddie confirma que irão se casar em março de 2017. Em 2018, Eddie retornou para Maués junto com a esposa e seus três filhos em definitivo. Em março, Eddie lançou a nova campanha da marca Eddie e Seus Peugeots (envolvendo o próprio grupo, emissora de TV e série) com o slogan "A Cara de Maués", fortalecendo a identificação da marca com a cidade amazonense. Em agosto, muda as cores do logotipo, bastante contestado pelos especialistas em design de identidade por ser datado e que as cores prejudicaram a visibilidade em várias ocasiões. Em dezembro, Eddie celebrou os 21 anos da Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV com um amistoso de futebol envolvendo a seleção dos funcionários do canal e da turma contra a Seleção Mauesense dos Formandos (envolvendo os formandos de 2018 das três instituições de ensino médio no município), realizado no estádio de Maués. Em 2019, Eddie celebra os 35 anos da franquia com a promessa de que os próximos dias "nunca serão fáceis", o que levou a implementação do slogan "Nunca Foi Fácil". Em setembro, Eddie completou 40 anos de idade, com muita festa dos seus funcionários e de seus familiares no programa Eddie Alerta, que completou 20 anos no ar na véspera do seu aniversário. No dia seguinte do seu aniversário, o logotipo do Eddie e Seus Peugeots passou por uma mudança radical depois de 20 anos, projetado pelo próprio Eddie. Carreira "Eu não nasci piloto e empresário, eu me tornei piloto e empresário por dois motivos respectivos: honrar a herança do meu pai e que todos fecharam as portas a mim porque ninguém queria investir na minha marca. Fiz por minhas próprias honrarias, e hoje, Eddie e Seus Peugeots já é uma marca forte não só no Brasil, mas no Mundo." Piloto A carreira de piloto se iniciou quando Eddie viajou para Portugal, seu país-natal, quando procurou o seu tio, Antônio "Tony" Peugeot, para fazer um teste de desempenho do novo carro da Scuderia Família Peugeot no circuito de Estoril. Mesmo com os 17 anos de idade, Eddie se interessava mais em pilotar um carro de corrida da categoria criada pelo seu pai, João Peugeot. Em seu primeiro teste, Eddie, de imediato, foi aprovado pelo seu tio Tony Peugeot. Kenneth Peugeot, outro tio do Eddie, decidiu deixar de disputar a categoria antes da temporada de 1997 e Eddie acabou herdando, contra a vontade do próprio Eddie, que queria disputar a temporada de 1998 já com os 18 anos. No início da temporada de 1997, Eddie sequer era o centro de atenção em desempenho, mas de idade era o que mais chamava a atenção. Na sua primeira corrida, Eddie garantiu a primeira pole position (primeira colocação no grid de largada) e no dia seguinte, uma surpreendente e emocionante vitória. Eddie mais tarde teria uma campanha mais que vitoriosa, com o título de campeão da temporada de 1997, além de 1998, 1999, 2000 e 2001. Durante o período, acumulou muita rivalidade com o companheiro Emerson Peugeot até 2000, quando Emerson foi severamente punido e banido da categoria por oito anos. Ainda em 2000, Eddie reacendeu a velha rivalidade do pai ao enfrentar Augusto Mori-Neiva, filho do Tony Mori-Neiva, rival do pai nos primeiros anos da categoria. Porém, a partir da temporada de 2002, iniciou uma fase incômoda do Eddie na carreira quando a Scuderia Família Peugeot perdeu o patrocinador master e o fornecedor de motor, e muitos apontaram uma crise na equipe. Eddie Peugeot, que depois não teria forças de disputar um título (a Scuderia Família Peugeot terminou em segundo lugar), decidiu assumir a liderança da equipe pouco depois do trágico acidente do Humbertyo Peugeot no Grande Prêmio da Bélgica em 2003. No fim de 2004, Eddie Peugeot foi claramente duvidado sobre o seu futuro na Fórmula Peugeot. Em 2005, os irmãos Eddie e Freddy Peugeot surpreenderam no início com vitórias indiscutíveis sobre Naruto Uzumaki e a Scuderia Naruto Ferrari, e eram favoritos ao título. Porém, no final, Naruto acabou levando não só o título do ano, mas também em 2006 e 2007, superando a Família Peugeot com seis títulos (na ocasião, Eddie e João tinham conquistado cinco títulos). Em 2008, desfavoritado com o domínio da já retornada Scuderia Marmito (que depois foi fechada novamente no final, mesmo campeã), Eddie originalmente terminaria em terceiro lugar no campeonato, mas a desclassificação do Augusto Mori-Neiva jogou Eddie na segunda colocação, como vice-campeão. 200px|right No fim de 2011, Eddie foi questionado pela imprensa se iria aposentar no fim de 2012, mas sempre negou a possibilidade. Em 2012, a Scuderia Família Peugeot iniciou uma atualização dramática para a temporada daquele ano, com o retorno da Ferrari como parceira. Eddie Peugeot se tornou o líder mais importante da equipe, que mesmo começando de forma regular, conseguiu dar uma volta por cima e terminou a temporada como hexacampeão. Eddie novamente seria heptacampeão em 2013, e as vésperas das possibilidades do oitavo título em 2014, Eddie confirmou a sua aposentadoria no final daquela temporada. Com um campeonato disputado, Eddie Peugeot teve um sucesso final na última etapa em Maués, conquistando o seu oitavo e último título na carreira, encerrando uma carreira muito vitoriosa na vida. Atualmente, Eddie é acionista da equipe, desde que se tornou após o falecimento da mãe e do Humbertyo, junto com o seu irmão Freddy, que também se tornou acionista após o falecimento do primo Donaldo. Eddie também é o embaixador oficial da Fórmula Peugeot no Brasil e, especialmente, em Maués. Empresário A carreira de empresário começou precocemente graças à criação do Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots Produções junto com o seu tio Tony Peugeot, e sequer queria assumir a empresa por não ter conhecimento de empresariado, gestão e empreendedorismo. Foi quando, enquanto disputava a Fórmula Peugeot como piloto, Eddie fazia cursos de gestão e empreendedorismo que ganharia as suas práticas de comandar a sua nova empresa. Baseado nas filosofias de empresários de grande sucesso, Eddie decidiu ampliar e internacionalizar a sua empresa, expandindo a sua nova emissora de televisão, a Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV para Manaus e, consequentemente, pelo Brasil. Em 2000, seu tio, Tony Peugeot, passa as mãos do Grupo para o Eddie, e em seguida, assume a presidência da empresa. Atualmente, o Grupo ainda tem Eddie como proprietário e presidente e possui acionistas de grandes nomes e da família como Kenneth Peugeot (ex-piloto e atual presidente da Scuderia Família Peugeot e da Federação Peugeotlandesa de Automobilismo), cujo investimento dos acionistas resultou em controle financeiro do Grupo contra a crise brasileira e também na aquisição dos direitos de transmissão de vários torneios esportivos como a Copa Libertadores da América (em parceria com a Fox Sports), Copa América 2019, UEFA Europa League, e Campeonato Paulista de Futebol para a Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV, além de investir em seu departamento gráfico da produção dos episódios do Eddie e Seus Peugeots e na qualidade de transmissão da emissora. Família João Peugeot João Peugeot é o pai de Eddie Peugeot. Antes do seu nascimento, João era criador da Fórmula Peugeot, uma categoria de automobilismo que mais tarde disputaria anos depois, mecânico, fundador e piloto da Scuderia Família Peugeot. Seu pai incentivou muito a criação e distribuição dos primeiros gibis do Eddie Peugeot e Seus Amigos em 1984, e Eddie acompanhou e muito a carreira do seu pai, desejando que um dia se torne um piloto experiente na categoria. Infelizmente, João Peugeot faleceu no dia 25 de agosto de 1985, às vésperas do Grande Prêmio de Portugal em casa, vítima de uma trombose cerebral. Sua morte abalou e muito a família, especialmente Eddie, que recusou de ir para a igreja após o velório e enterro, "colocando a culpa em Deus por ter deixado o seu pai morrer". Eddie manteve-se ateu até 1997 por conta desse martírio. Nesse mesmo ano, Eddie estreou na Fórmula Peugeot apontado pela família como sucessor do seu pai. Eddie se tornou oito vezes campeão da categoria, sendo que o último título foi conquistado em 2014, enquanto o pai, conquistou cinco vezes, sendo que o último foi em 1979. Ausente, João agora é avô de Pedro Teixeira, fruto do relacionamento entre Eddie e Brena, e dos gêmeos João Victor e Maria Carolina, frutos do relacionamento entre Eddie e Lindinnez, ambos receberam os nomes iniciais em homenagem junto com a esposa e mãe do Eddie, Maria Peugeot. Maria Peugeot Maria Neiva Peugeot é a mãe de Eddie Peugeot. José Peugeot José Peugeot é o avô de Eddie Peugeot. Freddy Peugeot Frederico Peugeot é o irmão caçula de Eddie Peugeot. Humbertyo Peugeot Tony Peugeot Amizade Jean Carlos Tricks Hedust Fritade Victor Hugo Battaglia Jeycianne Ferruccio Eddie não a conheceu inicialmente quando esteve no primeiro ano no Colégio Secundário de Maués em 1994, mas apenas pessoalmente dois anos depois, em 1996, ao visitar a casa da família Ferruccio para fazer tarefas com a Lindinnez, irmã da Jeycianne. Nesse tempo em que esteve com Lindinnez, Eddie foi muitas vezes aconselhado pela Jeycianne para tratá-la com muito cuidado e carinho. Após o incidente na festa de formatura que resultou na separação do casal Eddie e Lindinnez, Jeycianne nunca mais viu o Eddie por muito tempo. Nesse período em que sua casa recebia o irmão do Eddie, Freddy, Jeycianne recebia do próprio Freddy as notícias do Eddie, que estava fora de Maués em curso da primeira temporada da Fórmula Peugeot em 1997. Dezenove anos depois, em 2016, Jeycianne reencontra Eddie junto com a irmã Joanna, dessa vez, para cuidar da irmã Lindinnez já grávida de gêmeos. Em março de 2017, junto com a irmã Joanna, foram as madrinhas de casamento do casal. "Carinhosamente", Jeycianne sempre apelidava o Eddie de "cunhadão" graças ao relacionamento próximo com a sua irmã Lindinnez. O fato parentesco de ele ser o seu "cunhado" acabou se concretizando a partir do casamento entre Eddie e Lindinez em 2017. Atualmente, Jeycianne, ao lado da irmã Joanna, é tia de João Victor e Maria Carolina, filhos gêmeos de Eddie e de sua irmã Lindinnez, e trabalha na Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV como jornalista na emissora, além de ser narradora esportiva no canal, sendo a pioneira a narrar um jogo de futebol, a partir da transmissão entre Kashima Antlers x Auckland City, pelo Mundial de Clubes da FIFA em 2016. Joanna Ferruccio Eddie conheceu Joanna como colega do seu irmão Freddy em 1995 no Colégio Secundário Estadual de Maués. A amizade só seria estabelecida junto com as irmãs Jeycianne e Lindinnez no ano seguinte, quando Eddie frequentava regularmente a casa da família Ferruccio. Depois do incidente que separou o casal Eddie e Lindinnez na formatura, Joanna, assim como sua irmã Jeycianne, nunca mais o viu, mas recebia as notícias dele através do seu irmão Freddy, no qual passou a morar com as irmãs Ferruccio em 1997 até o retorno do Eddie. Dezenove anos depois, em 2016, Joanna reencontra Eddie junto com a irmã Jeycianne, dessa vez, para cuidar da irmã Lindinnez já grávida de gêmeos. Em março de 2017, ela, junto com a irmã Jeycianne, foram as madrinhas de casamento de Eddie e Lindinnez. No momento em que a Lindinnez joga o buquê de flores, a própria Joanna recebe de surpresa e presenteia o buquê ao tímido amigo Freddy, confirmando o relacionamento entre os dois. Meses depois, em setembro, Joanna e Freddy confirmam o noivado, no qual em dezembro, após o casamento, confirmam a gravidez de gêmeas, que nasceriam em maio. Atualmente, Joanna, ao lado da irmã Jeycianne, é tia de João Victor e Maria Carolina, filhos gêmeos de Eddie e de sua irmã Lindinnez, tem uma amizade íntima com o irmão do Eddie, Freddy Peugeot, e é artista e desenhista, pois fez alguns desenhos e pinturas de quadros que retratam a família Peugeot e o romance entre Eddie e Lindinez. Relacionamentos Lindinnez Ferruccio Eddie conheceu Lindinnez Ferruccio como colega de sala em 1996, no terceiro ano do segundo grau na principal escola de ensino médio de Maués na época. Lindinnez era repetente do terceiro ano, e Eddie decidiu ajudá-la, pois ela passava de uma péssima fase que resultou na repetição de série no ano anterior. Com o passar do tempo mesmo ajudando os estudos, vários colegas, inclusive o irmão Freddy e as irmãs da Lindinnez, fofocaram um suposto namoro dos dois, que mais tarde foi confirmado quando os dois passearam na Praça da Matriz num dia 12 de junho daquele ano. No final, acabou resultou num beijo entre os dois. Porém, em dezembro, na festa de formatura, Eddie sofreu uma chantagem de um pastor evangélico que revelou o seu ateísmo. Amedrontado com a revelação e temendo um provável linchamento, Eddie foge junto com a mãe, deixando Lindinnez sozinha, encerrando a primeira parte do seu relacionamento. 200px|right Porém, as saudades que o Eddie tinha com a Lindinnez era uma dura dor de cabeça tanto na vida pessoal quanto na vida profissional, que um dia, Eddie visitou a casa dela, porém, não havia ninguém na casa, nem a própria e nem os familiares, além de encontrar algumas cartas e alguns telegramas que enviava para ela. Em numa certa carta, Eddie soube que Lindinnez viajou para fazer um curso na universidade em Manaus. Em março de 2015, Eddie recebeu uma visita inesperada em seu apartamento em São Paulo: ao entrar no seu quarto, Eddie se deparou com a presença da Lindinnez sentada em sua cama, tendo uma reunião emocionante após 19 anos. Lindinnez já era formada em análise e desenvolvimento de sistemas e programação especializada, e trabalhava em Campinas. Lindinnez revelou que foi ela que contou ao pastor evangélico sobre o então ateísmo do Eddie, e assumiu a culpa de ter contado o segredo. Eddie perdoou a Lindinnez, além de beijá-la (na ocasião, Eddie ainda tinha um relacionamento com Karolyina). Meses depois, Eddie encerrou o namoro com a Karolyina (que depois teve relacionamento com Freddy, irmão do Eddie), e logo em seguida, procurou a Lindinnez e reatou o romance perdido. Eddie e Lindinnez planejam um casamento, porém, imbróglios do Eddie contra as igrejas evangélicas (no qual Lindinnez frequenta uma delas) impediam que o casamento religioso ocorra. 200px|right Em setembro de 2016, durante as celebrações do seu aniversário, Eddie acabou recebendo uma notícia emocionante que confirmou a espera de dois filhos gêmeos com a Lindinnez, através do resultado de exame que comprovou a gravidez da Lindinnez. Eddie e Lindinnez se casaram no dia 14 de março de 2017 em Maués. No dia 06 de maio do mesmo ano, nasceram os filhos João Victor e Maria Carolina, via cesária, em São Paulo. Além da amizade e amor que possuía com a Lindinnez, Eddie também ganhou a amizade das irmãs Jeycianne e Joanna Ferruccio, primogênita e caçula respectivamente da amada. A caçula, especialmente, tinha amizade forte com o seu irmão Freddy tanto que, enquanto esteve fora em 1997, Freddy assumiu o relacionamento com Joanna. Vinte anos depois, Freddy e Joanna se reencontraram e reassumiram o namoro, posteriormente se casaram. Brena Dortmund Karolyina Dortmund Karolyina foi apresentada pela amiga Kerol Mori-Neiva ao Eddie em 2014 como uma amiga jornalista recém-formada em busca de emprego no ramo. Eddie aceitou à contratá-la e firmou-se como repórter da filial de São Paulo. Logo depois, quando Eddie se mudou para São Paulo, Karolyina visitou-o em seu apartamento pessoal, revelando-se ser do bairro de Itaquera, corintiana e apaixonada por ele (nessa época, Eddie estava divorciado). 200px|right Eddie e Karolyina ficaram no relacionamento sério por um ano e meio. Nesse tempo, os dois tiveram desentendimentos com a Kerol Mori-Neiva e Renan Hamilton-Button, que culminou numa forte rivalidade entre os dois casais; Karolyina foi cúmplice de ter trazido a Lindinnez para reencontrar Eddie depois de 19 anos do último encontro entre os dois. Karolyina e Eddie terminaram o namoro em dezembro de 2015, que depois Eddie reatou o namoro perdido com a Lindinnez, enquanto Karolyina foi tentar namorar o irmão do Eddie, Freddy, mas sem sucesso. Atualmente, Karolyina é apresentadora do programa Roda o Que Rola e são amigos normalmente. Inimizade Emerson Peugeot Augusto Mori-Neiva Augusto Mori-Neiva é filho do Tony Mori-Neiva, grande rival do seu pai, João Peugeot, nos tempos da Fórmula Peugeot. Augusto estreou na categoria apenas na final da temporada de 1996, mas ganhou efetividade em 1998. Quando foi efetivado, Eddie já tinha estreado desde 1997 e era o atual campeão na categoria na época. O grande pivô do início da inimizade foi no Grande Prêmio da Espanha de 2000, quando os dois pilotos se colidiram na primeira curva e iniciou-se uma briga generalizada entre as duas equipes, Scuderia Família Peugeot e Scuderia Marmito, ambas grandes inimigas e rivais históricas. Em 2001, a rivalidade já tinha acirrada quando Augusto tinha uma chance enorme de conquistar o título, porém, falhas mecânicas cruciais nas etapas finais resultaram em mais um título para Eddie e Scuderia Família Peugeot. Augusto só retornaria na Fórmula Peugeot sete anos depois, quando a Scuderia Marmito retornou. Parecia ser imbatível dessa vez, mas a rivalidade, ao invés de ser contra o Eddie, virou para o próprio companheiro Yuri, que surpreendia a todos naquele ano. Irritado com a própria inveja que tinha do Yuri, Augusto tentou colidir o seu carro contra o Yuri na etapa do Japão, mas falhou. E para piorar, Augusto foi condenado à cinco anos sem disputar qualquer categoria do automobilismo, além de ter a sua carteira de habilitação confiscada. Porém, seus advogados conseguiram entrar em recurso para diminuir a pena para dois anos e recuperar a carteira de habilitação. Pouco tempo depois, Augusto retornou a Fórmula Peugeot em 2010 nas etapas finais pela Scuderia Naruto Formula, substituindo Temari. Permaneceu na equipe até 2013, nesse período, não conseguia reacender a rivalidade contra o Eddie. Porém, a equipe foi readquirida pela família Mori-Neiva e renomeou para Scuderia Marmito Futura, ingressando Augusto por mais três anos e com promessa de brigar pelos títulos. O início da equipe foi tímida, mas Augusto mostrou sua maturidade e levou a equipe a brigar até pelo título na temporada final da carreira do Eddie, porém, não impediu que o campeonato caísse pela oitava e última vez nas mãos do Eddie. Augusto queria aproveitar a ausência definitiva do Eddie para conquistar um título que não vinha para a família desde 1984 (desconsiderou o título da equipe em 2008), porém, viu o Freddy, irmão do Eddie, virar o seu novo obstáculo, além de perder o título em Maués ao se colidir com a Chelinka nas voltas finais. Augusto é primo de longa distância de Kerol Mori-Neiva, também inimiga do Eddie. Renan Hamilton-Button Renan Hamilton-Button foi contratado pelo Eddie em setembro de 2014, ao pedido de Kerol e Ceodore, para a empresa. De imediato, Renan se integrou ao elenco do programa Ceodore Show, e mais tarde no departamento de jornalismo esportivo da Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV. Kerol Mori-Neiva Kerol Mori-Neiva foi contratada pelo Eddie em junho de 2014 para o departamento artístico da empresa. Se demonstrou não só artista, mas também se demonstrou feminista, polêmica e ainda esquerdista, pior para o Eddie. O início da inimizade entre Eddie e Kerol se assemelha entre ele e Renan Hamilton-Button, namorado da artista e contratado em setembro, graças as eleições em 2014, quando Eddie sofria as ameaças da artista, porém, ultimou no dia da votação no primeiro turno. A situação ainda se agravava quando Kerol ultimou Eddie na votação do segundo turno, no final, Kerol e Renan foram suspensos por uma semana. Karolyina, então namorada do Eddie e amiga da Kerol, se aliou ao seu amado contra a sua amiga. O grande ultimato entre Eddie e Kerol foi em dezembro, quando Eddie recusou a renovar por mais de três meses os contratos dela e do Renan, custando que eles deixariam a empresa na véspera de 2015. Kerol admitiu o erro e foi readmitida de volta para o canal já em fevereiro de 2015, ganhando espaço na cobertura esportiva como comentarista e também juntando-se à turma do Eddie e Seus Peugeots. Em junho, Renan foi readmitido de volta para o canal, mesmo que o casal seja rivalizado com Eddie e Karolyina (e depois Lindinnez a partir de 2016). Em 2019, Kerol pediu dispensa na empresa devido aos seus estudos no mestrado. Galeria Eddiepeugeot.png|Eddie Peugeot e o seu Glock, herdado do seu primo Donaldo Peugeot Eddie_piloto_2015.png|Eddie em seu último grande prêmio da carreira em 2014. Foi campeão oito vezes da Fórmula Peugeot. Eddie Lindinnez 1996 Primeiro Encontro.png|Primeiro encontro entre Eddie e Lindinnez, na escola. Eddinez.png|Eddie massageando a Lindinnez pelas costas. Estão casados desde 2017. Karolyinaeddie.png|Eddie massageando a Karolyina pelas costas. Os dois namoraram entre 2014 e 2015. Eddinez.jpg|Eddie abraçando a Lindinnez por trás. Bijou.png|Eddie junto com Lindinnez, ao lado de Freddy e Joanna. Aparições Unanimemente Eddie apareceu na maioria dos episódios, volumes, jogos e filmes por ser, principalmente, protagonista da série. Curiosidades *A personalidade do Eddie é bastante enigmático: **A atitude de anti-herói é bastante visível com suas fortes críticas à política brasileira, à Organização das Nações Unidas (ONU) e sentimentos vingativos por conta do assassinato do primo Donaldo Peugeot em 2010. **Eddie mostra-se bastante calmo quando convive com os seus três filhos (Pedro Teixeira, João Victor e Maria Carolina), demonstrando-se o seu carinho, amor e proteção pelos seus filhos, assim como a sua maior paixão da vida, Lindinnez Ferruccio. **As críticas do Eddie em seu programa de TV, Eddie Alerta, demonstram claramente o seu sentimento ao analisar as notícias em que comenta, as reflexões do futuro, e relembrando os seus fatos e alguns contextos históricos. *O nome "Eddie" foi baseado no nome padrão do protagonista do jogo "Era dos Deuses" (jogo produzido no RPG Maker 2000 por Marcos Côrtes "O Planeta"), chamado Eddie. Já o sobrenome "Peugeot" foi usado como brincadeira, porém, o autor decidiu mantê-lo para formar a família principal na série. **Na vida real, a família Peugeot existe (diferente da família na série) e vem da França, foi fundadora da marca Peugeot, bastante identificada no ramo automobilístico, como fabricante de moedores de pimenta, café e outros temperos alimentícios. O ramo automobilístico da marca foi fundada em 1896 por Armand Peugeot. *Apesar de ser natural de Peugeotlândia, em Portugal, Eddie sempre se declara cidadão mauesense, por conta de ter crescido e se formado no município amazonense. *O relacionamento entre Eddie Peugeot e Lindinez Ferruccio, em 1996, se contando o tempo de convivência como colegas de sala, foram de onze meses (sete de relacionamento sério a partir de junho) de fevereiro até dezembro. **Por coincidência, os dois nasceram no dia 07, porém, com uma diferença de quatro meses: Eddie nasceu em setembro de 1979, enquanto Lindinez nasceu em janeiro de 1980. *Eddie é fã de rock, porém, seu gosto musical e influencial é de Nine Inch Nails. Algumas músicas de Nine Inch Nails viram temas românticos, dramáticos ou cotidianos na vida do Eddie Peugeot na série: **'The Fragile' (The Fragile, 1999) - tema romântico do Eddie Peugeot em seus relacionamentos com Brena Dortmund, Karolyina Dortmund e agora com Lindinnez Ferruccio. **'We're In This Together' (The Fragile, 1999) - tema romântico do Eddie Peugeot em seu relacionamento com Lindinnez Ferruccio. A parte mais notável na música que faz referência ao casal quando executado é o trecho da letra: "You are queen and I am the king". **'A Warm Place' (The Downward Spiral, 1994) - tema de drama, mistério e suspense, justamente protagonizado pelo Eddie. **'Hurt' (The Downward Spiral, 1994 / Johnny Cash, American IV: The Man Comes Around, 2002) - tema dramática, protagonizado pelo Eddie, em memória aos seus pais. Geralmente é a música emocionalmente forte para o protagonista. Eddie fez uma versão dedicatória para os pais em 2017, na festa dos 20 anos da Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV, entoada em plena praia da Ponta da Maresia em Maués, emocionando o público presente e até os membros do Eddie e Seus Peugeots Rock Band (incluindo o irmão e baterista Freddy Peugeot). ***Com o fim da parceria da série com Trent Reznor (frontman do Nine Inch Nails) em 2017, Eddie substituiu a versão original da música com o cover de Johnny Cash, mesmo sendo da autoria de Reznor. A versão de Johnny Cash se tornou mundialmente conhecida na época, sendo considerado o último grande sucesso de Cash em seus últimos momentos de vida (Cash faleceu em 2003, um ano após o lançamento do cover). * Além do Nine Inch Nails, outras músicas de outros artistas também fizeram parte dos temas cotidianos na vida do Eddie Peugeot: **'Faz Parte do Meu Show' (Cazuza, Ideologia, 1988) - Tema de família do Eddie Peugeot com o seu filho primogênito Pedro Teixeira Peugeot, fruto do relacionamento com a Brena Dortmund. A trilha foi executada recentemente na cena em que Eddie se despede do filho na escola com o início das aulas, coincidentemente, na mesma escola em que o Eddie estudou quando chegou em Maués em 1986. ***Foi executado três vezes com a mesma cena de despedida emocionante. A justificativa: ****Na primeira despedida, era início das aulas do novo ano letivo em fevereiro. ****Na segunda despedida, era o retorno das aulas após o período de greve dos professores da rede estadual em março e abril. ****Na terceira despedida, era o retorno das aulas após o recesso de julho. **'Todos os Lados' (Capital Inicial, Todos os Lados, 1989) - Tema de tensão do Eddie Peugeot. **'Send Me An Angel' (Scorpions, Crazy World, 1990) - Tema romântica do Eddie Peugeot com a Lindinnez Ferruccio. **'Primavera' (Los Hermanos, Los Hermanos, 1999) - Tema predileta para o início da primavera. Bastante executada nas vinhetas da Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV de 2000 até 2017. **'Primavera (Vai Chuva)' (Tim Maia) - Novo tema para o início da primavera para a Eddie e Seus Peugeots TV a partir de 2018. É a música preferida da Lindinnez Ferruccio, exatamente para a estação. ***Porém, na série, é bastante utilizada a versão do Maurício Manieri (Ao Vivo, 2000). *Por ser fã de rock, Eddie possui uma guitarra elétrica e violão, de vez em quando, compõe suas próprias músicas, além de ter a própria banda, o "Eddie e Seus Peugeots Rock Band", composta por: **Eddie Peugeot - vocal e guitarra **Lindinnez Ferruccio - vocal e backing-vocal **Freddy Peugeot - bateria e backing-vocal **Karolyina Dortmund - teclado e backing-vocal **Yuri - teclado, sintetizador e órgão **Renan Hamilton-Button - baixo e backing-vocal **Stan Marsh - guitarra (auxiliar) *Eddie é fã das franquias da Rockstar Games, entre eles: Grand Theft Auto, Max Payne, Midnight Club e Red Dead. **A franquia Grand Theft Auto é a maior influência da maioria dos jogos da franquia Eddie e Seus Peugeots, inclusive, foram a base dos títulos "2001", "Vice City" e "San Andreas", sendo que o primeiro ambientava-se durante os eventos do "Grand Theft Auto 3" (além de uma sequela em 2007), enquanto os dois últimos se ambientavam nos anos posteriores aos eventos do "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City" (ambientava-se em 1986, enquanto o homônimo subtítulo ambientava-se em 2002, além de uma sequela em 2007) e do "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" (ambientava-se em 1992, enquanto o homônimo subtítulo ambientava-se em 2004), respectivamente. **Quando Eddie jogou Max Payne 3, sabendo-se de que o jogo foi ambientado em São Paulo, Eddie brincou ao dizer que a Rockstar "pegou o Eddie e Seus Peugeots: Maués como inspiração de fazer um jogo ambientado numa cidade brasileira". *Fã da animação japonesa Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya), Eddie se comparava muito com o personagem Ikki de Fênix, devido ao seu cabelo azul (na ocasião, em 1994-1996) e de ser uma pessoa vingativa (no seu ponto de vista). Eddie, em alguns episódios e nos jogos, se mostrava uma pessoa vingativa contra as pessoas que tentaram acabá-lo, como aconteceu com o amigo Donner Peugeot em Eddie e Seus Peugeots 2001 e com o primo Donaldo Peugeot, em Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014. Assim como Ikki, Eddie possui irmão caçula, Freddy Peugeot, enquanto Ikki possui Shun como irmão caçula. *Outra inspiração para a característica vingativa do Eddie em alguns episódios das temporadas a partir de 2011 e do jogo "2014" vem da franquia "Punisher" (O Justiceiro), da Marvel, tendo como o destaque o protagonista Frank Castle, este perdeu a sua família, brutalmente assassinada (no filme de 2004, utilizado como base além dos quadrinhos, os capangas de Howard Saint atacaram e brutalmente assassinaram a família do Castle como vingança da morte de um dos filhos do Howard). **No caso do Eddie, os pais João e Maria faleceram respectivamente em 1985 e 2002, naturalmente. Porém, o primo Donaldo Peugeot foi brutalmente assassinado por um militante da esquerda em 2010, despertando-se a forte ira do Eddie e jurou vingança contra a toda comunidade esquerdista do Brasil, incluindo movimentos ultrarradicais (referências aos black blocs, trabalhadores sem-terra e centrais sindicais) e até autoridades parlamentares de viés esquerdista. O maior medo do Eddie é de que os mesmos militantes façam o mesmo com o seu irmão caçula, Freddy, pois já tinha jurado para a mãe em 2002, as vésperas do falecimento, que iria protegê-lo. ***Em 2016, quando a então presidente Dilma Rousseff foi afastada pelo impeachment, aprovado na Câmara em abril e no Senado em maio, Eddie Peugeot comemorou a queda da já ex-presidente e lembrou do primo, dizendo que "irá descansar em paz". Dois anos depois, em abril, o ex-presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva teve sua prisão decretada após a condenação em segunda instância na 4ª Vara do Tribunal Regional Federal (TRF-4) pelo caso do triplex do Guarujá. Eddie também comemorou, tanto que foi o primeiro a noticiar através do seu programa "Eddie Alerta" na hora em que o decreto foi divulgado, e novamente lembrou do seu primo. **Há um final alternativo do jogo "Eddie e Seus Peugeots: 2014", disponível como conteúdo extra para quem adquiriu a edição especial dos 15 anos da franquia (15th Anniversary Edition, disponível para PC, PS4 e Xbox One), que foi inspirado no fim do filme The Punisher (O Justiceiro, 2004), de onde Eddie, no porão da sua residência, tenta cometer suicídio utilizando o revólver que pertenceu ao seu primo no Exército, porém, foi interrompido pela Karolyina Dortmund. Após uma breve "conversa" com Karolyina, Eddie deixa a residência e a cena se muda para a orla da Praça da Matriz, no qual Eddie "termina" o jogo com a frase: "O cidadão brasileiro ainda não se libertou dos seus escravocratas de Brasília, por força deles, de sua forte manipulação e influência da mídia, ainda os mantiveram nos parlamentos de lá. O brasileiro não foi feito para ser bode expiatório de político, foi feito para viver, trabalhar e mostrar a sua identidade para todos. Se essas pessoas influenciadoras que ganharam mais tempo por lá me consideram um maluco, um doente, um débil mental, um obstáculo... eles sabem que um dia sofrerão as fortes consequências quando o povo começará a se despertar e descobrir os seus males, porque eles usam a mídia e seus militantes e influenciadores para dizer que está tudo bem. Mentira. Eles estão escondendo muitos males que o brasileiro sofre e não mostra para outro brasileiro e também mostra para o mundo. Em breve, o povo vai mostrar a tua cara para ver quem paga para a gente ficar assim. Aqui quem fala é Eddie Peugeot, sim, esse é o meu nome." Antes de citar o seu simbólico bordão de introdução para encerrar o seu texto, Eddie remete em sua penúltima frase um trecho do refrão da música "Brasil", do Cazuza. ***''"Brasil / Mostra a tua cara / Quero ver quem paga / Pra a gente ficar assim"'' *Mesmo com o seu sobrenome de origem francesa e que popularmente é bastante identificado por uma marca automobilística também francesa, Eddie prefere mais guiar carros de montadoras de outras origens europeias: **Eddie possui dois Fiat Unos, um da primeira geração versão Way de cor azul, remetendo a cor do carro da mãe; o outro da geração moderna, de cor amarela. Fiat é a montadora de origem italiana. **A equipe de onde Eddie disputou a Fórmula Peugeot por toda a sua carreira, a Scuderia Família Peugeot, cuja origem é portuguesa, utilizou por muito tempo os motores Ferrari, outra montadora de origem italiana. **A marca esportiva que o Eddie sempre admira em muitas revistas automobilísticas é a Porsche, montadora de origem alemã. *Por ironia de destino, Eddie se apaixonou por duas mulheres que possui sobrenome de origem italiana: [[Lindinez Ferruccio|Lindinnez Ferruccio]] e [[Karolyina Dortmund|Karolyina Dortmund Baragatti]] (excluindo o Dortmund, cuja origem é alemã). Ver também *João Peugeot *Maria Neiva Peugeot *Freddy Peugeot *Lindinnez Ferruccio Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Peugeotlândia Categoria:Eddie e Seus Peugeots Categoria:Família Peugeot